dominacion
by killer bee4
Summary: en la pelea contra raiser phenex hyodou issei mostrara un poder nunca antes mostrado que desterminara el curso de su destino y el de sus compañeros
1. Chapter 1: fenix vs dragon

**hola este es un nuevo fic espero que les guste**

 **pd: se me ocurrio mientras leia un capitulo de una historia de**

 **seky sama**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(inframundo) (rating game)**

 **hyodou issei (ya saben como es) pelea contra raiser phenex (tambien saben como es) frente a todos los invitados del la fiesta de compromiso para determinar el destino de la hedereda de la casa gremory,ris gremory (aclarciones todos lo que aparecen en este capitulo ya saben como son) hyodou issei para tener una oportunidad de vencer a raiser le dio su brazo izquierdo al dragon para alcanzar el balance breaker incompleto pero lo malo es que solo lo podia usar por 20 minutos al dia y de los 20 min solo le quedaban 10 segundos para vencer a raiser**

 **\- raiser / gritaba el castaño furioso con su guante envuelto en energia santa**

 **\- rindete mocoso nunca me venceras!/ gritaba el rubio con un puño en vuelto en fuego**

 **cuando ambos chocaron sus puños, causaron una explosion que dejo una gran pantalla de humo esto habia dejado preocupada ala pelirroja por la seguridad de su peon**

 **cuando desaparecio se pudo ver al castaño de pie con su bossted to gera de frente sin su armadura , se veia apaleado y con la camisa roja hecha tirones, mientras raiser esba unpoco igual a el nadamas quese regeneraba el pecho mientras se lo agarraba por que lo habia perfo rado con poder santo**

 **\- ja ...jaja...jajajajjajajaja maldito mocoso eso encerio me dolio, pero ahora ya no tienes esa armadura ahora estas tan debil que practicamente te puedo destruir/ decia con malicia el rubio**

 **-m...maldicion/decia el castño para despues caer de rodillas/ mierda draig no puedes darme mas poder/ pedia el castaño**

 **-[no puedo aibou tu cuerpo no lo resetiria]/ decia el dragon en el guante**

 **\- maldita sea no hay otra forma te dare lo que sea mi otro brazo mi pierna mi ojo pero por favor aydame/ decia desesperado el castaño**

 **en eso raiser le envia una patada que el castaño apenas esquivo por poco luego le solto un puñetazo que le dio directo en el estomago que lo saco volando**

 **-maldicion debi hacerle caso a grayfia san, no debi haberme confiado/ decia el castaño al borde de la frustracion**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(flash back) (cuarto de issei)**

 **hyodou issei se despertaba despues de haber perdido contra raiser phenex durante el ratig game**

 **-maldicion no pude ganar buchou perdoneme/ decia el castaño con tristesa**

 **\- crei haberle dicho que no se confiara issei sama/ quien hablaba era grayfia quien lo miraba de manera seria**

 **\- grayfia san ... perdoneme al final me confie y no pude ganarle a ese yakitori, en verdad lo siento por mi culpa buchou se casara con ese cerdo/ decia en castaño con frustracion y tristesa**

 **\- llorar no le servira de nada, sirech sama me dejo esto para que usted lo use, salva a mi hermna y esta vez no te confies fue lo que dijo/ decia grayfia con su actitud seria/ le dejo esto para que lo piense y por cierto si es necesrio puede usar eso/ decia grayfia para despues desaparecer en un circulo magico**

 **(fin del flash back)**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **\- draig ¿cres que tenga energia suficiente para realizar una tecnica?/ preguntaba el castaño**

 **\- [no lo creo aibou apenas tienes la suficiente para hacer un ataque magico]/ respondia el dragon**

 **-tranquilo solo necesito lo suficiente para hacer unas promociones/ decia el castaño con una cara de confanza**

 **\- [ en ese caso creo que si tienes la nesesaria]/ decia el dragon**

 **\- okay a qui voy/ decia el castaño poniendo se en pocision ( es como la de luffy cuando va hacer el gear second)/ promocion rock/ en eso el castaño aumento un poco su mosculatura/ promocion knigth/ en eso el castaño se hizo un poco mas liviano que antes/ promocion bishop/ el castaño se habia puesto serio y de el empezo a salir mucha precion magica**

 **raiser miraba perplejo lo que hacia el castaño**

 **-mocoso no importa cuantas veces te promociones no me ganaras/ decia el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante**

 **\- eso lo veremos promocion queen/ en eso ela el aura del castaño se controlo/ ahora el toque final/ en cuanto dijo esto sus ojos se rasgaron y se pusieron rojos como el cabello de rias/ bosted to gear!/ en eso una segunda bosted to gear aparecio en el brazo derecho del castaño , tambien sus colmillos crecieron un poco y aparecian pocas escamas del color de su piel en sus mejillas pecho y brazos mientas estaba rodeado de una extraña aura roja**

 **-raiser preparate que ahora ire encerio Shihai o sokushin / decia el castaño con una mirada seria**

 **en eso el castaño desaparecio para luego reaparecer frente a raiser**

 **\- HIPERPUNCH/ en eso el bosted to gear del castaño se cubrio de una energia plateada, propinandole un golpe a raiser en el pecho que lo mando volando**

 **en eso raiser se levanta rapido y mira por todas direcciones pero no veia al castaño**

 **\- FASTATTACK**

 **raiser siente un golpe rapido en su mejilla derecha que lo vueve a sacar volando en eso en eso recupera su compostura pero issei aparece en frente de el**

 **\- maldito escudo de fuego/ en eso el pone sus brazos en forma de x mientras se envuelven en fuego**

 **\- DRAINPUNCH**

 **el puño del castaño se envolvio en energia verde impactando contra los brazos de raiser pero cuando impacto, raiser sentia que se le hiban las energias en eso el salata inmediantamente para atras**

 **\- bastardo como puedes tener ese poder despues de la batalla anterior/ exclamaba raiser irritado**

 **\- esto es el resultado del entranamiento de grayfia san/ decia el castaño con orgullo/ raiser phenex preparate que esta vez no perdere/ lo decia lleno de desicion**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **hola espero que les alla gustado bueno mas adelante explicare el enrenamiento de grayfia y como issei puede usar sus promociones juntas**

 **bueno sin mas me despido**

 **bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2: fenix vs dragon conclucion

**hola este es el cap 2 de dominación y tengo 2 cosas que decir cuando llegue alos 4 cap de este fic le seguiré con one dxd y cunado llegue a los 4 de one dxd are otros 4 de cuervo rojo así sucesivamente a y que los ataques que issei tiene con esta técnica son ataques de pokemon pa quien se dio cuenta sin mas los dejo con el capitulo**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **en en una sala de lujo los nobles el séquito de rías,el de raiser y sona sitri junto con su reina veian la pelea de issei ve raiser**

 **\- sorprendente issei kun prácticamente esta a un nivel mas aya que raiser/ decía kiba sorprendido**

 **\- sempai se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte/ decía igual de sorprendida la pequeña koneko**

 **\- me pregunto ¿Que clase de entrenamiento realizo con grayfia sama?/ preguntaba la reina del séquito gremory akeno**

 **\- vaya no esperaba que el peón de rias fuera tan fuerte/ decía sona sitri con su tipica actitud**

 **\- ese chico tiene un poder monstruoso/decía la reina de raiser**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(de vuelta en la pelea) (nota: hasta hora me he dado cuenta que eh usado lo pov mal perdonar :v)**

 **-fast attack**

 **con ese ataque rápido issei mando a volar a raiser varios metro de pronto issei apareció encima de raiser**

 **-double kick/ las piernas de issei se rodearon de un aura blanca y le dio a raiser una doble patada en la espalda**

 **ante esto raiser había lanzado una gran candidad de sangre por su boca enojado logro esquivar otro golpe y retrosedio**

 **\- maldito ¿como es que tienes tanta energia?/ preguntaba raiser furioso**

 **-facil cuando te ataque con el drain punch te quite parte de tu fuerza por eso ahora te vez cansado ya que te he robado energia/ decia el castaño con una sonrisa/ raiser ¿dices que tu fuego es fuerte verdad?/ preguntaba el castaño**

 **\- si el fuego de mi familia es tan poderoso que incluso puede igualar el del archangel uriel/ decia el rubio con arrogancia**

 **\- pues intenta aguantar esto/ depronto issei es rodeado por 3 aros- de fuego 2 formando una x al rededor de el y el otro de manera horizontal en medio de stos dos / Nitre charge/ en eso issei aparece rapidamente en frente de raiser dandole una tacleada con los aros haciendo que los aros potenciaran la tacleada**

 **\- maldito como este fuego puede quemar a un phenex/ decia raiser retorciendose de dolor en el suelo por las quemaduras de ese ataque**

 **\- facil ese es fuego de dragon/ decia el castaño con orgullo**

 **\- esto no te lo perdonare maldito clase baja no eres mas fuerte que yo.. yo soy un phenex yo soy perfecto yo soy el mas poderoso/ en eso el fuego de raiser lo empeso a rodear haciendo una esfera gigante de fuego que parecia que si la tocabas de haria cenisas en intantes/ Fire Fusion!/ gritaba el rubio furioso**

 **en eso raiser le lanza esa bola de fuego**

 **\- maldita sea si me da me doy por muerto/ decia el castaño nervioso**

 **el castaño esquiva la bola de fuego , pero por muy poco**

 **-maldicion creo que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos/ se quejaba el castaño**

 **en eso raiser en via otra Fire Fusion en cuanto el castaño la ve se alerta pero en vez de esquivarla se pone en una posicion de cuatro pastas y en sus labios aparece un circulo magico**

 **-Hydro pump**

 **entonces el castaño soblo por el circulo y de este salio una disparo concentrado de agua que pareceria que si te diera te partiria ala mitad, en cuanto toco ala bola gigante de fuego esta se evaporo como si le echaras un baldaso de agua a una fogata**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(pov rias)**

 **yo,oni sama mis padres y la familia de raiser veiamos la batalla y deberia decir que estaba sorprendedida y preocupada sorprendida porque issei habia mostrado una extraña tecnica que nunca antes habia visto y preocupado por que no se que efectos le pueda causar**

 **\- rias tu peon es muy fuerte/ decia lord gremory**

 **-rias dime ¿como conseguiste a un peon con esa fuerza?/ preguntaba venelana**

 **\- n..no lo se oka sama/ respondia rias**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **(pov normal)**

 **-raiser hay que terminar con esto/ decia el castaño**

 **\- okay maldito clase baja acabemos con esto/ decia el rubio/ preparate que te matare con mi mejor tecnica/ decia con arrogancia**

 **\- eso lo veremos/ decia el castaño serio en eso issei se pone en pocicion hace sus brazos para atras y va corriendo hacia el rubio**

 **\- muere fist phenex / el puño del rubio se envolvio en fuego de phenex**

 **\- raiser te vencere y me llevare a rias buchou ddraig bamos a darlo todo/ decia el castaño mientras corria hacia raiser**

 **-[ vamos aibou]/ decia el dragon del guantelete**

 **\- red shove/ los brazos del castaño se cubrio de una energia roja**

 **entonces ( es como el bazooka de luffy pero estos sin estirarse y en una energia roja) los brazos de issei golpearon en el estomago a raiser y el puño de raiser golpeo en el rosto a issei raiser cuando recibio el impacto se quedo de pie mirando arrogantemente a issei pero despues callo sin concimiento**

 **-vaya si que fue dificil/ decia issei exausto para despues caer al suelo perdiendo el modo Shihai o sokushin**

 **\- ! Issei ¡/ gritaba rias con lagrimas de felcidad entrando ala arena para abrazar a issei quien se encontraba en el suelo**

 **\- mi issei gracias mi amado issei/decia rias muy alegre**

 **\- buchou/ gane ganamos**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **\- valla a si que ese es el legendario sekiryuutei/ decia una mujer misteriosa/ bueno ya encontre a mi proximo prometido**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **bueno bueno bueno quien sera esta misteriosa mujer que le deparara a issei en un futuro pos vean el siguiente episodio a y les dejare esto**

 **próximo arco**

 **matrimonio**

 **esta vez la princesa salvara al dragón**

 **sin mas me despido shao**

pd: y el puto fanfiction me pone las letras negra :v


	3. Chapter 3: se vienen muchos problemas

**bai bai nuevo capitulo este es el inicio de la segunda parte del arco matrimonio o volumen 2 de highschool dxd despues de este sigue el arco de las excaliburs con una sorpresa**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **habian pasado dos semanas desde lo que paso con raiser yo hyodou issei estaba mas feliz que nunca por que por que mi amada ama rias gremory estaba durmiendo desnuda a mi lado no podria estar mas feliz**

 **- seras mio**

 **-he ... ( crei aver escuchado algo que raro)/ penso el castaño**

 **en eso la sensual pelirroja ( admitelo piensas cosas pervertidas sobre ella XD) se empieza a despertar**

 **\- buahh buenos dias issei/ dijo la pelirroja somñolienta**

 **-b..buenos dias buchou emm bochou me podria decir por que esta desnuda?/ preguntaba el castaño**

 **\- a es que asi duermo mejor a demas te vi dormido y me pareiste tan lindo que me dormi con tigo/ respondia la pelirroja e manera picara/ nee issei quieres jugar con mis pechos/ lo decia de manera picara**

 **\- hai seria un placer/ decia el castaño con estrellas en los ojos (n/a: aqui el issei sera mas lanzao tranquilos aun sera algo princeso)**

 **pero encuanto estaba por tocar pechos nuestro heroe fue interrumpido ya que alguine tocaba la puerta**

 **-issei san ya es hora de despertar/ lo decia la pequeña monjita rubia**

 **\- en un momento salimos asia / decia la pelirroja con cierta malicia en su voz (n/a: modo troll activate)**

 **en eso la monja rubia abre la puerta con ojos llorosos diciendo**

 **\- yo tambien puedo desnudarme/ lo decia de una manera inocente**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **issei caminaba con aura depresiva ya que pendaba esto**

 **-( maldita sea asia yo queria jugar con las oppais de bucho TT_TT)**

 **mientras el castaño se lamentaba mentalmente asia le miraba con una mirada molesta (n/a muy kawaii a mi parecer :V)**

 **encuanto issei y asia llegaron a la escuela fueron directamente a su salon**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **mientras asia estaba con sus amigas issei estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que habia pasado pero derrepente se encuentra en un fondo oscuro y con llamas en su alrededor**

 **-[ Aibou tenemos que hablar]/ hablaba el dragon gales mentalmente**

 **-(¿que sucede draig?) / preguntaba el castaño con duda**

 **-[ultimamente e sentido un poder extraño cerca de tu zona y debo deicirte que es muy peligroso]/ decia con cierto tono de preocupacion el dragon gales**

 **-¿ a que te refieres? no se a que te puedas referir draig/ el castaño decia con extrañesa**

 **antes de que el dragon prosiguiera se ve interrumpido ya que el entorno habia cambiado se habia vuelto mucho mas oscuro y habia llamas verdes alrededor de ese entorno**

 **- asi que eres tu**

 **hacia acto de presencia un cadaver semi descompuesto con ropas medievales con dos cuernos que giraban para terminar el punta hacia arriba con ojos estilo calavera con el iris negro y pupila negra ( busquen lich adventure time)**

 **issei de la impresion habia retrosedido mientras draig se sorprendio de que alla interferido tan rapido con la comunicacion entre el e issei**

 **- dragon rojo ya te he encontrado de momento no hare nada contigo pero quiero decirte algo no te inclines ante la demonio oscura, no te inclines ante el cuervo de 10 alas, no te inclines ante el dios bufon, no te inclines ante el dragon blanco, no te inclines ante el dios de la destruccion satan, y no te inclines ante el devorador amarillo/ decia el cadaver**

 **para issei lo que decia no tenia sentido solo tenia miedo esa cosa parecia sacada de pelicula de terror y lo que decia lo decia de una forma tan tretica y temible que lo asia temblar el solo podia pensar varias cosas sin sentido para evitar desmayarse del terror que estaba sintiendo**

 **- porque al unico que te vas inclinar sera ami te volver mi caballero de la dstruccion y contigo y el dragon negro destruire la vida de este misero planeta/ decia el cadaver con una sonrisa macabra**

 **el castaño estaba a punto de perder la conciencia con esa cosa delante suyo estaba tan ateerado y lo que le sorprendia es que draig no decia nada se le quedaba mirando serio al cadaver**

 **- recuerda al único al que te le vas inclinar es ami el rey lich** **/ decía el cadáver ahora conocido lich con un semblante oscuro**

 **en eso el cliché desapareció para después issei cayera inconsciente**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **todo el mundo en el salón estaba sorprendió en el salón de clases hyodou issei había caído al suelo desde su lugar sin ningún motivo mucha gente afirmaban haberlo visto ponerse azul y cuando lo llevaron ala enfermería sentían como temblaba como si tuviese miedo**

 **cuando issei se levanto se fue directo al club de ocultismo pero cuando entro todos los integrantes le miraban con preocupación haciendo que rías fuera y lo abrazara para preguntarle**

 **-issei que te sucedio?/ preguntaba con preocupación la sensual pelirroja**

 **\- bucho tengo miedo**

 **en seguida issei relato lo que sucedio cuando draig lo había llamado dentro de la boosted gear**

 **rias ella no sabia que cara poner lo que issei le había dicho ciertamente conocia que era un lich pero no habían tenido registro de uno en mucho tiempo esto era demasiado y algo le decia que las cosas se iban a poner peor**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5**

 **bueno eso es todo por este capitulo les di en este capitulo un mini spoiler de lo que pasara en un futuro asi que eso es todo haber si ahorita publico otro capitulo de otro fic bueno chao chao ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: el trato

Hola que hace desaparecido por unos meses o que hace ne ya enserio lamento la tardanza pero estos últimos meses estuve con los últimos trabajos y exámenes finales y luego el examen para la preparatoria bueno sin más el capitulo

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que tuve ese encuentro con ese cadáver bucho estuvo preocupada por mi toda esta semana estuvo muy pegada a mi incluso en la escuela tanto que empezaron rumores de que yo la estaba chantajeando así paso toda la semana hasta que

* * *

En la habitación del club del ocultismo (n/a: escuchen este es el narrador el de one piece porque me gusta) aparece un circulo demoniaco del cual sale la reina del maou rojo grayfia lucifuge la reina más poderosa del inframundo

\- rias sama/ hablaba seria la peli platina

\- grayfia onee sama/ hablaba con sorpresa la pelirroja

\- grayfia sensei / se levantaba el castaño de uno de los sillones para ponerse en modo de inclinación de respeto

\- issei sama por favor parece yo estoy aquí solo como una sirvienta mas / decía la peli platina / además rias sama usted y issei sama tienen que venir conmigo/ indicaba la peli platina

Rias e issei obedecieron y fueron con grayfia

* * *

En el castillo gremory rias e issei caminaban por los pasillos del castillo mientras issei veía el castillo con estrellitas en los ojos

\- Wow bucho su casa es genial / decía el castaño viendo la casa de la pelirroja

\- gracias issei / decía con una pequeña sonrisa la pelirroja

\- rias sama issei sama entren por aquí / indicaba la maid peli platina

Ya dentro de la habitación issei y rias ven sentado al padre de rias

-Rias es un gusto verte / decía su padre con tranquilidad

-Igual padre pero por que nos has llamado? / preguntaba la pelirroja

-Los he llamado por que alguien quiere hablar con ustedes/ decía el pelirrojo con un semblante serio

\- okay pero de quien se trata/ preguntaba el castaño

\- síganme por favor/ decía el hombre pelirrojo

Entonces tanto la pelirroja como el castaño empezaron a seguir al pelirrojo mayor lo siguieron por casi todo el edificio hasta llegar a una sala de juntas que se ubicaba en el centro de la mansión al llegar notaron a una chica morena con ojos color ámbar como issei con pelo color negro largo hasta la espalda su cuerpo era como el de koneko solo que ella tenía un poco más de pecho ( busque a némesis de to love ru)

* * *

\- hola soy alice velfegor la 2da hija de la familia velfegor/ se presentaba la chica/ y he venido a intercambiar piezas

\- disculpa y por qué crees que yo quisiera cambiar piezas/ decía rias confundida

\- fácil esto puede beneficiar tanto a la casa gremory como a la casa velfegor creando relaciones estrechas entre ambas/ decía con una actitud cautivadora/ mira te puedo cambiar un peon de 4 piezas que tiene un control absoluto en el rokushiki y dos peones que valen dos piezas cada uno con sacred gear de nivel medio uno tiene el pecus gear y el otro tiene la mortem gear que te parece? Eso valdría las 8 piezas que valieron tu peon / preguntaba con la misma actitud

Rias solo estaba impresionada ella le estaba intentando intercambiar peones tan buenos por issei pero ella sabía que issei valía más que eso ella siempre supo que issei tendría un gran poder y esas creencias se hicieron más fuerte en el combate entre él y el heredero phenex

Pero issei que se había quedado callado hasta a hora estaba preocupado sabía que esas ofertas eran muy buenas y había una probabilidad de que rias aceptara ya que ellos son muy buenas opciones el sabía que rias como los demás del club lo querían pero una parte de él le daba miedo ser intercambiado como un juguete sin importancia

\- je deberías estar bromeando piensas que cambiaría a mi lindo peon solo por eso/ decía la pelirroja confiada

Esto había aliviado a issei pero alice no se quedaría con los brazos

\- sabía que dirías eso por eso te quiero retar a un rating game por tu peon es demasiado interesante como para dejarlo en tus manos por eso si gano aceptaras el intercambio pero si tu ganas ya no te molestar que dices/ preguntaba la pelinegra

\- trato echo/ decía la pelirroja

El castaño miraba el acuerdo feliz porque su ama no lo soltaría pero el sabía que esto no iría bien

* * *

Bueno chicos esto es todo por este capitulo espero que les haya gustado sin mas me despido a y pd: gracias por los reviews y favoritos que me han estado dando aunque no actualice muy a menudo significa mucho para mi y gracias a god of hope sin el nunca hubiera empezado a escribir enserio gracias por todo


End file.
